


Amore o Perdizione?

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Italiano | Italian, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passione, tentazione, desiderio.<br/>Amore o Perdizione?<br/>Partecipa al'ottava edizione del P0rnFest! Prompt Dean Winchester/Castiel Mani fra i capelli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore o Perdizione?

Titolo: Amore o Perdizione?  
Fandom Supernatural  
Prompt Dean Winchester/Castiel Mani fra i capelli  
Parole 101 Open Office  
  


  
Mani fra i cappelli, si muovevano furiosamente in preda a quel desiderio crescente.   
Labbra bollenti, unite in un bacio che aumentava quella passione.   
Due corpi frementi, richiamavano l’attenzione dell’altro.   
Dean e Castiel, uniti in qualcosa a cui nessuno dei due era riuscito a sottrarsi.   
Un richiamo, più forte di loro che andava oltre i loro limiti.   
Attrazione, li aveva spinti l'uno nelle braccia dell’altro.   
Passione, tentazione, desiderio.   
Amore o Perdizione?   
Ai due non importava, in quel momento erano troppo persi dall’altro per pensarci. Volevano vivere quell’istante, immergersi in esso e amarsi, fare pazzamente l'amore.   
Cos’avrebbe comportato tutto ciò? A nessuno importava.   


**Author's Note:**

> Adoro supernatural e sono follemente innamorata di questo pairing.  
> È la prima volta che mi cimento seriamente (si fa per dire LOL) in questo fandom, nonostante abbia già cercato di scrivere qualcosa senza riuscirsi.  
> La storia l’ho scritta senza nessun pretesto.


End file.
